fruits_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Guidelines - Basics
Hello everyone! Today, you will be learning about basic editing. Here, we have a sample copy from the article Apple. You will learn how to edit or create basic or simple articles. These are the most important skills as it will build up your editing foundation. Note that this version of the Apple article is slightly different comparing to the original Apple article; you would need to ignore the more advanced parts of editing for now. So, let's start! 1. You need to first add the most important headers. Remember the acronym SOAFP (S) Summary (O) Origin (A) Appearance (F) Flower Appearance - This is an additional sub-heading. It is not as necessary to be used as the other main headers. Pollination - This is an additional sub-heading too. (P) Production 2. Now you can add content. You may get information from Wikipedia or other reliable sources. You may choose to cite them but you will learn how to do that in Editing Guidelines - Advanced. Do not give false information or you will receive a punishment of being blocked. Read more at the Rules and Regulations page. Summary An apple is a sweet, edible fruit produced by an apple tree (Malus pumila) Apples grow worldwide but was originated in Central Asia. The apple trees that are large are usually grown by seeds. Its wild ancestor, Malus sieversii, is still found today. The section of words below any header is the contents section. For example, the words below the 'Summary' heading; "An apple is a sweet, edible fruit produced by an...". Origin Apples have been growing in Asia and Europe for thousands of years and were brought to North America by European Colonists. Apples have been involved in terms of religion or mythology in many cultures, including Norse, Greek and European Christian traditions. Same goes here and for the content under the other headers. Appearance The apple''' usually has a medium red color. It is glossy and reflective. They have sand-colored flesh when you cut open one. The core of an apple is hard and contains multiple seeds that are black in color. Flower Appearance The apple flower (shown below) has a range of white to a slight pink that usually blends with the white color. Bees are the most common animals that pollinate this flower. Although the words here fall under a sub-heading, they are still part of the content section. Pollination Apples are self-incompatible; they must cross-pollinate to develop fruit. During the flowering each season, apple growers often utilize pollinators to carry pollen. Honey bees are most commonly used. Orchard mason bees are also used as supplemental pollinators in commercial orchards. Bumblebee queens are sometimes present in orchards, but not usually in enough quantity to be significant pollinators. Same goes here. Production The production of apples globally in 2014 was 84.6 million tonnes. China has contributed greatly by producing 48% of that total amount of apples produced. 3. Now you are almost done! Just need to learn some basic shortcuts! Ctrl + 0 = Paragraph Text. = Ctrl + 1 = Big Paragraph Text. = Ctrl + 2 = Header Text. Ctrl + 3 = Sub-Header 1 Text Ctrl + 4 = Sub-Header 2 Text Ctrl + 5 = Small Paragraph / Header Text 1 = Ctrl + 6 = Small Paragraph / Header Text 2 = Ctrl + 7 = Performatted Text Ctrl + 8 = Block Quote Text Ctrl + Z = Undo Ctrl + X = Redo '''Ctrl + B = Bold Text Ctrl + I = Italic Text Ctrl + K = "Type Link Name" = Link ("Link Name") Link Variations: Existing Link: Link (Goes to linked page) Red Link: Link (Goes to "Red Link Name" which actually does not exist) Ctrl + , = Subscript Ctrl + . = Superscript Ctrl + Shift + 5 = Strikethrough Ctrl + U = Underline Congratulations! Well done everyone! You have now learned the basics of editing! Move on and click on this link: Editing Guidelines - Intermediate Category:Others Category:Development